


Buddies

by Vera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and he felt the back of Sheppard's hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> If only I'd stopped 300 words ago, it would be a drabble. Instead it is merely very short porn, inspired by various conversations that are going around about philia and eros and the direction of porn's arrow, that is whether you start with sex or end with it.
> 
> It's possible I missed the point.
> 
> Originally posted to LiveJournal 30 June 2005

He'd noticed that Major Sheppard preferred to jerk both of them off, most often standing behind Rodney, one hand on each of them, while Rodney braced himself against the wall. The Major would rest his forehead against Rodney's shoulder, his quick, deep breath hot across Rodney's spine, one arm curved around Rodney's hip, hand undoing Rodney's fly, and pulling out his dick faster than Rodney can say yes. At first, he'll be holding himself still while he works Rodney with slow twists and firm squeezes, running his hand down to Rodney's balls and murmuring something Rodney can't hear and never remembers to ask about, after. When Rodney starts to slick up, when he can push himself with short thrusts, with slippery friction through the hand tight around him, that's when he starts on himself.

Rodney always remembers to push his pants down, since the first time they slipped down by themselves and he felt the back of Sheppard's hand jerking against his bare ass, the slick tip of his dick across his skin. He came fast that time, shock and something else, intimacy he thinks, burning out a few synapses or laying down a new path he wants to trace again and again, more slowly.

Rodney always tells himself that next time he'll force the issue, next time he'll get his hand around the Major's majority but then he'll be up against the wall again with Sheppard's hand in his pants and good intentions flown away.

Afterwards, Rodney will wipe off himself and the floor and the wall, then shower. When he sees Sheppard next, at dinner or a briefing or the gate room, all zips are zipped, buttons buttoned and snap locks snapped. He'll push the ghost of a firm hand and the half-heard sound of his own name, low and rough, out of his head. He'll get on with managing whatever crisis is on top of the to do list.

He'll forget about it until the next time Sheppard says, with an inflection that goes straight to his dick, "McKay? Got a minute?"

He might dream about it, though. Sometimes.


End file.
